Deslices
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: Quien dice que uno siempre obedece la razón? Quien dice que la conciencia siempre prevalece? Quien dice que una mujer no tiene derecho a tener hormonas? Anna ha cometido un deliz imperdonable...¿y que?


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King **no es mío, **sino de Hiroyuki Takei, derechos reservados a él.

**R****ating:** M…(¿)

**A****dvertencias:** Universo Alterno

* * *

**A****cotaciones:**

Diálogos: **En negrilla.**

Pensamientos: "entre comillas"

Ironías, sarcasmos, palabras especiales: _en cursiva_

Enfatizaciones: Subrayado.

Cambios de escena: **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**`Deslices´**

_B__y: __**L**__a__**D**__y__** A**__ra__**K**__awa_

**Para: Elliliana Alvarez-Asamiya Tomoyo**

* * *

Anna Kyôyama descendió del avión mirando con nostalgia bien disimulada a su alrededor. Había regresado a su hogar, a su natal Tokyo.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que se había marchado a estudiar Derecho en Francia. Habían sido dos fructíferos años, pero aun así, había extrañado su cuidad, su ruido, su gente, su casa y por que no admitirlo, había extrañado a Yoh…

Ella siempre había sido dura con él, con su estudio y entrenamiento; nunca le había demostrado sus sentimientos reales y aun así, ella sabía que él la amaba y él que ella le amaba también. Sin embargo, ella siempre había puesto como prioridad sus estudios y en el momento en el que le habían dado la beca, no lo pensó demasiado.

Yoh se molestó un poco, pero al final entendió y lo aceptó tranquilo. Anna se lo agradeció interiormente y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Aún recordaba la despedida en el aeropuerto, ella no le dio un último beso y él no se lo pidió, ambos solo se dijeron un frío "adiós".

No supo mucho más de la familia Asakura por esos dos años. Se enfrascó en su carrera, no confraternizo con gente ni consiguió novio aunque pretendientes no le faltaron. ¿Por qué? Por que, aunque no lo admitiese, respetaba los recuerdos de su relación con Yoh.

Podría decir incluso, que él aún le llamaba la atención…

Se montó a un taxi con sus dos valijas y le indicó al conductor que la llevara a la residencia de la familia Asakura en las afueras de la cuidad. La familia Asakura era dueña de la Multinacional de negocios más importante de Tokyo y Hao e Yoh eran los futuros administradores y dueños de ella. Yoh aun se encontraba estudiando para ser un buen líder, pero Hao ya estaba al frente del equipo de trabajo.

El trayecto fue de menos de treinta minutos. Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la enorme mansión de la familia la joven Kyôyama Anna se sintió contradictoria, estaba feliz de haber vuelto a donde pertenecía, pero por otro lado, no estaba segura de que haber vuelto hubiese sido una buena idea, pero ya estaba ahí y no era momento de arrepentirse. Ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que retrocedían a sus convicciones o decisiones.

La casa, su casa, seguía igual a como la recordaba: tradicional, con el mobiliario necesario y muy iluminada. En el patio trasero el césped estaba pulcramente podado, las flores en macetas y el mismo árbol de cerezo dando sombra a una banca de madera.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al sentir la brisa azotar sus cabellos rubios ahora largos hasta la cintura. Sin embargo, esa paz, sólo duró un par de segundos. Inmediatamente sintió una presencia detrás suyo. La presencia de _él_ era, simplemente, inconfundible.

**-que sorpresa verte de nuevo…Anna…- **murmuró la voz varonil y desdeñosa de Hao Asakura. Anna adoptó su mejor expresión de indiferencia y se volteó sin darle importancia.

Hao era el hermano mayor de Yoh, su antiguo prometido. Era un chico de, ahora diecinueve años, de cabellos castaños largos y ojos oscuros y maliciosos. La última vez que Anna lo había visto había sido antes de salir con Yoh al aeropuerto. El no se había despedido de ella si quiera, después de todo, no se llevaban bien entre ellos.

**-ha pasado el tiempo Hao- **fue lo único que dijo la chica **–¿está Yoh?- **preguntó. El joven caminó hacia ella cruzado de brazos.

**­--no-**

Anna se sintió levemente irritada ante la pasividad de Hao. A él, definitivamente, _no _lo había extrañado.

**-bien, entonces, supongo que puedo esperarle ¿Sabes si demora?-**

**-no-**

-**gracias- **musitó Anna caminando de vuelta a la casa. Ahí era donde se había criado. Ella había sido abandonada por sus padres biológicos de los cuales no recordaba nada y había sido la familia Asakura quien la había acogido como una miembro más. Ella había crecido junto a Hao e Yoh y desde que había tenido uso de razón, los padres de ambos hermanos habían decidido que ella sería la indicada para ser la esposa de alguno de los dos; por supuesto, Hao en su eterna rebeldía se había opuesto y para ahorrarse el conflicto, se había determinado que Anna sería la esposa de Yoh. El no objetó y Anna estuvo de acuerdo.

Yoh era un muchacho despreocupado, tranquilo, a veces sumiso, carismático, con un gran sentido del humor y un inmenso corazón. Tenía amigos verdaderos y muchas personas lo admiraban. Anna lo quería con el alma, aunque fuese un cubo de hielo con él.

Hao por otro lado, era arrogante, déspota, autosuficiente, cruel, manipulador y ruin con todos a su alrededor. Era un joven con una inteligencia aguda, fría, metódica y personalidad analítica y calculadora. Nunca actuaba por impulso y siempre premeditaba cada decisión. No tenía amigos, pero si muchos seguidores y subordinados que buscaban un poco del poder que tenía.

La rubia se acomodó sin vergüenza en un sillón de cuero de la sala de estar deseando que Hao la dejara sola. No le apetecía tener que compartir el aire con él.

**-y… ¿Qué tal Francia, Annita?- **le preguntó Hao sentándose junto a ella.

La vida no estaba de su parte ese día…

**-bien, supongo- **contesto ella fríamente **–la universidad de parís es buena-**

Hao rió.

**-siempre tan exigente**** Annita, he oído que esa facultad es de las mejores del mundo y tú solo dices que "es buena"…-**

Anna reprimió un bufido ¡Pero como la irritaba ese hombre!

**-es **_**muy **_**buena- **se corrigió **–…y hazme un favor Hao, no me llames **_**Annita**_**, es molesto…-**

Hao volvió a reír y Anna lo fulminó con la mirada, luego, ambos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo. La chica mirando un punto fijo en la pared y Hao mirándola descaradamente. A los veinte minutos de no hacer ni decir nada, Anna perdió la paciencia.

**-¿podrías llamar a Yoh o a alguien y avisar que ya llegue? Ellos ya sabían que yo volvería esta semana…-** pidió la joven. Hao sonrió malicioso.

­**-no-**

Anna enarcó una fina ceja **-¿y por que no, si se puede saber?-**

**-Yoh debe estar a mitad de una clase y mis padres en una conferencia…no es ****prudente molestarlos…-**

"Maldito Hao" pensó Anna comenzando a enfadarse de veras.

**-…sin embargo, tienes razón…-** continuó el Asakura **–ya sabíamos que regresabas…Yoh está muy ansioso de verte de nuevo, Annita…-**

La joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ínfima sonrisa, olvidándose de la forma en que la había llamado, y eso a Hao no le pasó desapercibido, de hecho, le molestó ese gesto.

**-Creo que deberás esperar por lo menos hasta las 6:00 de la tarde…- **finalizó el castaño. Anna miró el reloj de su muñeca y maldijo por lo bajo.

Eran las 12: 47 del medio día.

**-¿y que se supone que haga en cinco horas y trece minutos?- **inquirió de manera retórica. Hao paseo su vista por la figura de la chica de manera bizarra. Anna lo notó y se sonrojó inevitablemente.

¿Pero que sucedía con el mundo en ese momento? ¿Acaso todos habían perdido la cordura? ¿O era una mala broma?

**-podemos salir a dar un paseo…- **sugirió Hao como si fuese algo natural. Anna lo observó con escepticismo **-¿o prefieres quedarte aquí mirando las hendiduras de la pared?-**

Anna gruñó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El jaguar negro de Hao andaba a casi 110 km por hora en una calle plana, recta y vacía. Anna estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando el paisaje que pasaba por la ventanilla, o al menos lo que se alcanzaba a ver debido a la velocidad.

_No quería mirar a Hao._

El le había dicho que saldrían a almorzar dado que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, pero se imaginaba en un restaurante cercano, no camino a Kyoto…

**-Kyoto tiene los mejores restaurantes y casas de té…- **había dicho él **–tengo ganas de ir allí…-**

A Anna no le quedó más que aceptar a regañadientes. Y entonces ahí estaba, sentada al lado del joven magnate Hao Asakura, totalmente molesta e irritada. Tanto así que decidió no hablarle en todo el trayecto, al menos no por iniciativa propia.

Hao, sin embargo, tenía una idea en mente o más bienun_ capricho_ que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. El era un hombre caprichoso y obstinado con lo que quería conseguir. Y en ese momento, la quería a _ella._

**-¿Por qué decidiste regresar, Anna?- **le preguntó con el fin de romper el hielo. Lo que el no esperaba era el motivo real que tenía la rubia. Bien dicen que cuando se hace una pregunta personal se tiene que estar dispuesto a aceptar lo que te respondan…

**-Extrañaba Tokyo y a…ciertas personas…- **respondió ella evasiva. Hao frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia el frente aún cuando no necesitaba mirar el camino para conducir. No necesitaba que especificaran quienes eran esas _ciertas personas…_

**-vaya, vaya…no esperaba sentimentalismos de ti, Annita…- **comentó socarronamente segundos mas tarde, recuperando la compostura. Anna chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

**-Soy un ser humano con sentimientos ¿sabías?-**

**-Oh ¿De veras?…-**

**-Entérate…-**

Ambos se quedaron callados esperando que el otro contraatacara…parecían niños pequeños discutiendo, algo que ninguno hacía desde hace mucho. Pasaron quince minutos en los que no mediaron palabra y en los que Hao decidió colocar el radio para hacer más llevadero el ambiente. Anna estaba sorprendida.

El paisaje cambió drásticamente de un campo de césped verde interminable a un conjunto de construcciones esplendidas e imperiales de donde se escuchaba música tradicional y emanaba un aroma delicioso. Luego, el joven Asakura disminuyó la velocidad hasta que aparcó el jaguar frente a una casona pintada de verde esmeralda y blanco.

Anna se quedó admirando el lugar rodeado de flores y arboles enormes hasta que percibió la puerta abriéndose. Al mirar, descubrió que Hao era quien la había abierto y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir del auto como todo un caballero.

Un momento… ¿Cómo todo un _caballero_? ¿Hao?...Anna empezó a sentir desconfianza. Si bien no le agradaba Hao, o no lo soportaba, podría decir que lo conocía bien y ese tipo de comportamientos no eran su estilo, o al menos, no con ella. ¿Habría cambiado en esos dos años?

**-vamos Annita…no puedo quedarme para siempre con la mano extendida- **la llamó sarcásticamente. Anna lo miró dignamente y no aceptó la ayuda. Hao sonrió.

Ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte, y eso le atraía…

Ambos entraron al lugar, decorado por completo con lujosos artículos y mobiliario de eras pasadas, cuando los emperadores aún gobernaban. Anna admiró los detalles de las Katanas, artesanías y abalorios. A ella siempre le habían interesado mucho las edades antiguas…que _curioso_ que Hao la hubiese llevado a un lugar así…

Una mujer apareció repentinamente. Vestía como las legendarias Maikos de la era Mejí antigua con el cabello con Kansashi **(1)**, el rostro pintado todo de blanco, los labios rojos y las cejas negras. Además estaba ataviada con un hermoso kimono verde aguamarina con el Obi rosado intenso y calzaba los zori de madera tradicionales.

**-Hao-sama… ¡que alegría verlo por aquí de nuevo!- **exclamó la mujer con elegancia. Anna enarcó una ceja… ¿así que el era un cliente continuo?

**-Ah, Himari-chan…-** saludó el castaño **–sabes que me gusta andar por aquí…y hoy traje a una…acompañante…-**

La mujer desvió a vista hacia Anna, al parecer percatándose de su presencia, y sonrió de manera forzada.

**-q-que bien…-** dijo **–lo ubico en el sitio de siempre, Hao-sama? Estoy segura de que a Hazumi y a Kumiko les encantará saber que está aquí…- **

Hao sonrió encantador. La mujer hizo una leve reverencia y los condujo por un biombo de madera hasta otra sala que contenía mesones de madera y futones frente a un escenario vació. El lugar estaba ocupado por algunos hombres vestidos con traje acompañados de una o dos maikos que los atendían sirviéndoles té o charlando. Anna se sintió extraña, era la única mujer que no estaba vestida de geisha.

**-por aquí…Hao-sama y…eh…-**

**-Anna, Kyôyama Anna…-**

**-Anna-san…-**

Se ubicaron en una mesa en el rincón más oculto y a la vez más cercano al escenario. Una columna gruesa escondía a quienes estuvieran ahí de cualquier persona que no estuviese en el escenario. La dama lanzó una mirada sugestiva y Hao sólo le indicó que les trajera una botella de whiskey y que los dejara solos. La mujer miró disimuladamente mal a Anna y se marchó sin decir más.

**-pero que bien te conocen por aquí Hao…- **comentó Anna ácidamente sin poder contener el comentario. Hao enarcó una ceja.

**-cualquiera que te escuche, diría que estás celosa, Annita…-**

Anna bufó indignada.

**-ya quisieras…- **murmuró **-…y deja ya de llamarme así…-**

**-vamos, Anna, deja las hostilidades…estoy intentando ser amable contigo, pero tú no colaboras…- **dijo entonces el Asakura risueñamente. Anna quedó muda.

¿Hao intentando ser _amable_ con ella? ¿Con Kyôyama Anna? ¿Con la prometida de su hermano?

El mundo _sí_ que estaba de cabeza…

**-Hum…pues lo siento –** dijo Anna **–no estoy acostumbrada a que **_**intentes ser amable **_**conmigo…-**

Hao sabía que estaba siendo sincera y volvió a sonreír. En ese momento, Himari arribó a la mesa y sirvió en dos vasos de cristal un poco de un líquido ambarino que despedía un olor fuerte. Anna supuso que era el whiskey, obviamente ella nunca lo había probado. Hao tomó el vaso inclinando la muñeca y se lo llevó a los labios tomando un poco pero sin dejar de escudriñarla con fijeza.

Anna se sentía sumamente incómoda. Por un lado, pensaba que a sus veinte años era una niñería que nunca hubiese probado licores como ese y por otro lado, no quería que Hao la mirase de esa forma…como si la estuviese desvistiendo con los ojos.

**-no me digas que me vas a dejar tomando una botella de whiskey solo Anna- **dijo el castaño melodramático. Anna desvió la mirada.

**-no me gusta tomar, es todo-**

Hao enarcó una ceja con escepticismo **-¿no será que **_**nunca **_**has tomado?- **

Anna se sonrojó confirmando la teoría del Asakura.

**-de todos modos no es muy saludable beber…-**

**-eso suena a evasión…-**

**-tómalo como se te de la gana, Hao…-**

**-Dios, que agresiva…- **se mofó él **–pero ya basta Annita, relájate hoy…no me parece bueno que en tu primer día en Tokyo te la pases enfurruñada…-**

Anna lo observó y entonces se acomodó más rectamente en su asiento. Su mirada adoptó un brillo amenazante y Hao lo notó.

**-ya está bueno Hao- **dijo **–quiero saber que rayos estas tramando. Tú no eres así…-y no me saques la excusa de que has cambiado…-**

Hao se quedó perplejo por algunos instantes, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Una sonrisa macabra vaciló en su boca. Esa mujer de verdad que lo fascinaba. Todo de ella era una contradicción, era hermosa y de apariencia frágil, pero en realidad, toda una guerrera con espíritu indomable. Era agresiva, fiera, brusca, de fuerte carácter, fría, realista, reacia, ácida…era todo lo que a el le atraía de una fémina. Aún no comprendía como se había enamorado de su imbécil hermano, que era todo lo contrario a ella…

Claro que ella solo _creía_ estar enamorada de Yoh y pronto se daría cuenta del error que cometía…

**-de verdad quieres saber que es lo que estoy planeando?- **le preguntó bajando el tono de voz hasta hacerlo gutural. Anna asintió extrañada **–entonces, sígueme- **le dijo e instantáneamente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo escondido al lado derecho del escenario. Anna se lo quedó observando.

¿Sería buena o mala idea seguirlo? Hao no era famoso por sus intenciones benévolas en nada, era más bien controlador e interesado. Por otro lado, ella tenía una inmensa curiosidad de saber…

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las 2:34…aun faltaba mucho para las seis, además no tardaría mucho. Ella era una gran abogada en potencia, le sacaría la información a Hao en cuestión de minutos.

Determinada, se levantó. Antes de irse tras el Asakura, tomó el vaso de whiskey y de un solo tragó vació el contenido en su garganta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimones y una sensación extraña de ardor seguida de una dulce pasó por su garganta. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó con paso largo el mismo rumbo que Hao había tomado.

Anduvo por un pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas a ambos lados hasta que se encontró una bifurcación. Miró hacia ambas opciones y al divisar una melena castaña al final del pasillo de la derecha, reanudó el camino.

Hao estaba recostado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Anna frunció el ceño.

**-ya estoy aquí, ahora dime que planeas, Hao-**

El joven no dio señas de querer responder y en vez de eso sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una minúscula llave dorada, la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta que tenia a su lado y esta se abrió con un leve "click". Anna miró el interior sin comprender.

**-déjate de idioteces, Hao y dim-…- **pero no alcanzó a terminar de hilar la frase cuando los musculosos brazos del castaño la tomaron de la cintura de manera brusca y la empujaron hasta caer en el suelo del cuarto. Anna no se lastimó, pero miró asustada al joven cuando este cerró de nuevo la puerta y colocó el seguro **-¿Q-que rayos h-haces, Hao?-**

Hao la miró entonces. Sus ojos estaban destellantes y su expresión era anormal, como salvaje. Anna se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y se levantó rápidamente con el fin de alejarse de él.

Pero Hao no se lo permitió…

Con ademanes agiles le dió alcance y la acorraló contra la pared. La rubia se fijo momentáneamente en que la habitación tenía los lujos de una suite presidencial de hotel; una cama enorme con dosel, un baño, vestier, un pequeño comedor, una salita con televisor de plasma y jacuzzi.

¿Qué hacían en una habitación así? ¿Qué hacia Hao reteniéndola en esa posición?...

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, se maldijo por ser tan increíblemente estúpida.

**-s-suéltame Hao- **le exigió desviando el rostro de la cercanía del castaño. Este rió suavemente y apretó al estrecha cintura de la rubia hasta pegarla con rudeza a si mismo. Anna se atragantó con fuerza al sentir el miembro de Hao en su entrepierna.

**-Ay Annita…te metiste en la boca del lobo…- **canturreó él con tranquilidad. La Kyôyama intentó separarse usando sus manos, pero el agarre al que estaba sometida era casi imposible de deshacer.

**-eres un desgraciado Hao…-** murmuró ella iracunda **–tu no puedes hacerme esto…!- **

Hao rió de nuevo con cinismo, cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Anna se alarmó cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido recorriendo la piel de esa sensible zona. Luego, los dientes de Hao rasgaron delicadamente, produciendo en Anna, sensaciones totalmente nuevas y que para su pesar, no resultaban desagradables.

Pero ella sabía que no estaba bien. Ella amaba a Yoh… ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Por qué no se resistía?

Un gemido involuntario brotó de su garganta cuando las manos de Hao acariciaron superficialmente sus pechos por encima de la tela de la blusa escarlata que usaba. Se sonrojó violentamente e intentó con más vehemencia separarse. Hao no la soltó pero acarició su cabeza de manera tranquilizadora y besó efímeramente la comisura de los labios de la chica, bajando a su mejilla, después a su clavícula y terminando en el lóbulo de la oreja, donde se permitió mordisquear causando una serie de espasmos incontrolables en Anna.

**-H-hao…por favor, déjame…- **pidió la chica, ya, al borde del llanto. El Asakura se separó un poco de ella y observó la mirada aterrada que le dirigía.

**-no te angusties, Annita, pronto verás que esto no es nada malo…­- **y luego volvió a concentrarse en el lóbulo, bajando nuevamente por la clavícula hasta el cuello. Anna intentó reprimir otro gemido. Era patético.

Entonces, Hao comenzó a acariciar mas desesperadamente el cuerpo de Anna con las manos. Recorría el cabello, los hombros, la espalda, la cintura bajando un poco a los muslos y volviendo a subir por el abdomen hasta los pechos. Ahí, sin dejar de besar a Anna con lujuria, comenzó a desabotornar la blusa con suma delicadeza e inesperadamente, ella no opuso resistencia.

La joven Kyôyama estaba hecha un caos en su mente. No etendía como no estaba deteniendo a Hao a sabiendas de que no le amaba, tal vez podría afirmar que le atraía un poco, pero eso no justificaba. Sin embargo, la sensación que él le estaba proporcionado era tan placentera que su cuerpo le pedía no deternela aun cuando su mente le indicaba que si.

Toda su vida había creído que cuando la tentación se presentara entonces ella sabría manejar su cuerpo. Ella, tan exigente consigo misma, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie desviaran el rumbo de su vida; no obstante, ahora, entendía lo complejo que eso podía resultar cuando a los veinte años nunca había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo y aun tenía las hormonas en pleno desarrollo.

La conclusión era muy confusa para ser conclusión: No quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía intencioes de pararlo. Kyôyama Anna había sucumbido vilmente a las exigencias carnales mas banales y de bajos instintos de su cuerpo...

Mientras tanto, Hao ya le había quitado totalmente la blusa y admiraba el corpiño virgen que se se ergía frente a sus ojos. Era hermoso, tal y como lo era el de todas las féminas, sin embargo, para él era especial, por que para él, ella era especial. Anna reaccionó y se vió semidesnuda, un extraño sentimiento de rebeldía se apoderó de ella y suspiró al sentir como el castaño le iba quitando la última prenda que escondía sus pechos de la vista. El sosten cayó a los pies de ambos, Anna desvió la mirada sonrojada, pero Hao la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

**-que no te de vergüenza Anna...eres muy hermosa...- **le dijo con un ápice de cariño. Anna le dedicó una mirada inocente que hizo que la sangre hirviera de pasión en el cuerpo del castaño. La chica lo volvía loco, le hacía perder la cordura.

Hao la besó nuevamente y esta vez, fue correspondido. Al principio fue un roce delicado, luego un poco mas posesivo y cuando Anna abrió los labios, Hao se tornó impetuoso y agresivo. Mordió con brusquedad el labio inferior de la joven e introdujo su legua explorando cada rinconn de su boca. Anna cerró los ojos e intentó responder con la misma vehemencia. Las lenguas chocaban y las respiraciones de ambos se iban haciendo cada vez mas agitadas.

El calor empezó a atosigarlos, haciendo tangible la necesidad de despojarse por completo de su ropa. Anna, ya rendida a su deseo, le quitó la camisa a Hao de un tiron y la lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo. La chica observó el torso del Asakura maravillada; era plano, musculoso, trabajado y pálido. Con sus finos y lánguidos dedos, recorrió los pectorales marcados por el entrenamiento y después, mas atevida, dio pequeños y cortos besos formando un camino. Hao gruñó complacido. Luego, le dio un beso nuevamente en el cuello, y bajó, con evidente ansia, a sus pechos. Anna, por acto reflejo, interpuso sus brazos y Hao, con paciencia, los quitó suavemente, después besó con despacio cada porción de piel hasta llegar a los pezones, los cuales lamió y mordió con sensualidad.

Anna, simplemente, no pudo reprimir los gemidos que manifestaban el placer que el Asakura le esaba proporcionando.

Hao le soltó al fin las manos y dejando los pechps de la rubia, le sonrió. Anna descifró aquel gesto como de ternura. El que Asakura Hao la estuviese mirando con ternura mientras la seducía a hacer el amor, era inusual, por no decir irracional. Pero aquel diía no se caracterizaba po ser normal, sino mas bien todo lo contrario. Entonces, él la condujo hacia la cama con soltura y la invitó, de manera tácita, a que se recostara. Anna obedeció, roja de vergüenza.

Hao, entonces, se subió también a la cama y le dio otro largo y fogoso beso a Anna, la cual correspondió aturdida. Luego dio un rápido re-recorrido por el cuello, el lóbulo, el dorso, pasando por ambos pechos -en los cuales no se detuvo esta vez demasiado- bajando por el abdomen, hasta llegar al ombligo. Anna arqueó la espalda cuando percibió la húmda lengua de Hao hacer círculos en su vientre.

El calor de la habitación era cada vez mas denso. Anna estaba sumida en un estupor espeso pero agradable, donde solo se limitaba a disrutar esas sensaciones tan nuevas y adictivas. Su respiración se había tornado jadeante de un momento a otro y su frente esba reluciente de gotas de sudor que luciá perlado. Tan ida se encontraba que solo se percató de lo que Hao estaba haciendo cuando su última barrera de vergüenza la alertó. Al mirar hacia abajo, su rostro se pudo lívido de impresión...

Estaba desnuda.

Totalmente desnuda.

Y Hao la estaba observando.

**-n-no me mires!- **exclamó escandalizada. Hao levantó la vista y rió con una inconexa naturalidad, subió sonriendo y la tomó del rostro con delicadeza para después abrazarla. Anna se percató de lo aprisa que latía su corazón y también de lo aprisa que latía el de Hao mezclado con el calor corporal de él, que rivalizaba con el suyo propio.

**-está bien...- **dijo él **-relájate...-**

Anna, sin estar muy segura aún, asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Hao se separó de ella, tomó sus manos y las puso en su cadera. Ella no comprendió sino hasta el momento en el que, con la guía de Hao, ella misma desabrochó su cinturón y después los pantalones del castaño; estos cayeron limpiamente al suelo y lo dejaron unicamente en los boxer negros que eran su ropa interior.

Anna desvió la vista por pura inercia. Una vez mas se reprendió interiormente el hecho de que nunca hubiese visto un pene erecto fuera de los libros de anatomía del colegio, ya que, el...bulto que escondían los boxer de Hao era algo, ridiculamente nuevo para ella. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, percibió como Hao terminaba de despojarse de su última prenda. Anna volvió la vista con una insana curiosidad y, depronto, se quedó de piedra.

Frente a ella tenía a un hombre desnudo.

Totalmente desnudo.

Hao sonrió con arrogancia al ver la impresionada expresión que mostraba la joven Kyôyama en el rostro. No sobraba decir que el estaba orgulloso de su miembro viril...y Anna, por su lado, estaba segura de que nunca, nunca, nunca en su vida se habñia sonrojado de manera mas violenta que en ese momento.

El..._eso_, era **enorme**!

¿!y se suponía que..._eso_, deberia caber por su..._por ah_í?!

Oh, por Dios...

Hao, desesperado y deseoso como estaba, no perdió más tiempo y se encaramó de nuevo en la cama quedando posicionado justo sobre Anna con los brazos a ambos lados del rostro de la chica, arrinconándola. Esta lo miró con aprensión, intercalando su atención entre su rostro y su miembro. Hao no podía estar mas satisfecho y con el ego más alto. Entonces, el castaño bajó su cabeza para besarla fogosamente y conforme la temperatura volvía a incrementarse, ambos se permitieron explorar con sus manos cada recoveco del cuerpo del otro sin dejar de besase, más que para recuperar el aire.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, Anna se sentía más y más exasperada. Su entrepierna estaba húmeda y sentía la necesidad asfixiante de pasar a _algo mas._ Era puro instinto, pero ella sabía perfectamente que quería y deseaba que Hao hiciera, aunque su mente, en la poca lucidez que le quedaba, le decía que se estaba comportando como una perra.

Pero ella ya había dejado de lado su porción racional, y solo prestaba atención a lo que su instinto animal le indicaba. Con una brusquedad que logró excitar a Hao aún mas, Anna se arqueó pegando su pelvis a la del Asakura mientras le mordía el labio inferior...

Eso fue lo único que necesito Hao para entender y actuar.

Con despacio, acomodó su miembro erecto, palpitante y tibio en la entrada de la entrepierna de Anna y como era de esperarse, ella cerró las piernas en una actitud defensiva. Era toda una virgen y eso el Asakura lo sabía, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, se sentía orgulloso de que fuera a ser él, el dueño de la primera vez de esa mujer que lo enloquecía.

Anna estaba aterrada de no saber que sucedería. Ella sabía por teoría de libros y experiencias ajenas, que la primera vez dolía, y mucho. Bueno, era lógico. ¿como no iba a doler que semejante _cosa_ entrase por un lugar tan reducido? Hao le susurró al oído que todo estaría bien, que dolería, pero que estaría bien y ella, haciendo caso omiso de la alarma de razón, aceptó.

De nuevo, nunca, nunca, pero nunca en sus veinte años, había sentido un dolor mas agudo, mas extraño y mas intenso que ese. Le dio la impresión de que se iba a quebrar en dos de un momento a otro, que algo se había rasgado en su interior. No estaba segura de que eso era normal o no, teniendo en cuenta que hasta había percibido que sangraba de su parte íntima.

Pero tan repentino como vino, se fue y en su lugar, quedó una incómoda sensación de estar siendo invadida u ocupada. Al levantar la mirada, vio a Hao haciendo una mueca extraña, ambigua entre placer y desespero; su cadera tenía un ritmo algo brusco de vaivén que gradualmente, ella comenzó a sentir. Era muy placentero, tanto que quería mas.

Los gemidos ahogados brotaron de su garganta cuando el ritmo se hizo mas rápido. Ella, con la intención de colaborar, se acopló al ritmo del castaño y ambos, en medio de sudor, gemidos y un placer exorbitante, llegaron al climax.

Anna sintió como si se explotara en una mezcla de sensaciones que la hicieron soltar un grito de júbilo salido de sus entrañas. Sintió el momento en el que Hao salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado. Los dos tenían la respiración acelerada, el corazón desbocado y la sensación de gratificación mas inusual de sus vidas. Para Anna era la primera vez, para Hao, la mejor de su larga experiencia.

Ninguno de los dos quiso romper el tranquilo silencio que se sumió sobre ellos, y poco a poco, sin poder evitarlo, el sueño comenzó a vencerlos. Anna se acomodó sobre el pecho de Hao y se quedó profundamente dormida, este aguantó un poco mas, acariciando los largos cabellos rubios de ella, hasta que, con una sonrisa en los labios, se rindió a los brazos de morfeo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-¡Anna!-** exclamó Yoh al verla llegar. La joven rubia sonrió al verlo. No había cambiado mucho.

Eran un poco mas de las 6:30 de la tarde.

La familia Asakura en pleno y algunas otras personas desconocidas la saludaron con formalidad. Yoh se veía alegre con la llegada de Anna, aunque un poco sorprendido de que hubiese llegado con su hermano.

**-no se suponía que llegabas al medio día?-** inquirió Yoh invitándola a sentar en la amplia sala social. Anna se encogió de hombros.

**-el vuelo se retrasó y llegué aquí antes de las cinco, como no había almorzado, tu hermano me invitó a comer...-**

Yoh volteó a ver a Hao -que estaba hablando con sus padres- con recelo ¿desde cuando Hao era amable con Anna?

-**fue algo pesado-** se apresuró a la rubia al ver la reacción del castaño **-se ve que no ha cambiado nada. Tan agrio y arrogante como siempre...-**

Yoh le sonrió mas convencido. En ese momento, una chica preciosa, se sentó junto a Yoh. Tenía el cabello negro azabache lacio y reluciente, la tez trigueña y los ojos de un tono esmeralda vivaz. Anna la miró con desconfianza.

**-mucho gusto-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa **-¿tu eres Kyôyama Anna, cierto?-** Anna asintió **-mi nombre es Etsuko Nagami, la novia de Yoh, un placer...-**

La mirada de Anna se ensombreció instantaneamente. La joven le sonreía con aparente amabilidad, aunque ella sabía que era un forma de hacerle ver que Yoh era de ella. El menor de los Asakura observó angustiado el cambió de humor de la rubia. Era cierto que Etsuko era su novia, y la quería, pero el aún amaba a Anna.

-**disculpen, necesito a Anna un momento-** dijo Hao apareciendo repentinamente. Yoh frunció el ceño cuando Anna aceptó irse docilmente. Pero ella, despechada como estaba, no pensó en la farsa que habían decidio montar Hao y ella.

El mayor la condujo hasta un balcón y sin decirle nada la abrazó. Anna correspondió al gesto. Luego, se separó de ella y se marchó por otro camino. Anna se volteó para admirar el paisaje, Yoh tenía novia y ella y Hao habían hecho el amor ¿que tan racional sonaba eso? un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Lo que había hecho no era mas que un deliz...

_Pero ahora que sabía que Yoh había reconstruido su vida con alguien mas y ella había descubierto la fuerte atracción que sentía por Hao..._

Otro suspiro que se perdió en el viento.

_Sería posible...¿repetir aquel desliz?_

Entró de nuevo a la sala social.

_Solo el tiempo lo diría..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**Hola lectores!**

**Este One-shot estaba pensado desde el año pasado para el cumpleaños de mi queridísma amiga: Elliliana ALvarez alias Tomoyo Asamiya, ella me pidió un lemmon de esta pareja y yo me decidí a hacerlo. Por cosas de la vida, no pude terminarlo hasta este momento...pero aquí está y eso es lo que importa.**

**Me gustó hacerlo. Fue divertido manejar las personalidades de estos, mis dos personajes preferidos de Shaman King. Además de continuar con mi fijacion de: Chica buena/Chico malo...**

**Espero, en fin, sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, aplausos o abucheos.**

* * *

**¡Un saludo!**

**Att: **_**L**a**D**y** A**ra**K**awa_

**Para: Elliliana Alvarez-Asamiya Tomoyo**


End file.
